


our turn

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Yuno pusing, Asta datang hanya untuk menambah rasa sakitnya. #StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	our turn

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> I did'nt gain any profit

Yuno meriang. 

Bukan, bukan merindukan kasih sayang. Dia meriang sungguhan. Kemarin usai hujan-hujanan. Mengapa demikian? Tanya pada Klaus yang memimpin misi mencari kucing hilang. Kenapa Yuno, anggota pasukan Fajar Keemasan harus mencari seekor kucing? Tapi demi menjadi Kaisar Sihir, ia harus melakukannya. Kaisar Sihir tidak akan mengabaikan hal-hal kecil, bukan?

Kemarin dia mencarinya sampai larut dan kehujanan. Yuno awalnya merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi pagi ini hidungnya tersumbat dan kepalanya terasa berat. Klaus menyuruhnya beristirahat demi kebaikan. Mimosa bahkan meninggalkan bubur untuknya, mengatakan akan menghubungi Owen sepulang dari misi siang nanti jika kondisi Yuno tak kunjung membaik. 

_Hahh ... sepi sekali._

Walau ruangannya di markas terbilang cukup besar, tapi ia sendirian. Di saat-saat begini, Yuno mengingat keluarganya di Hage. Dulu ia selalu tidur berdesakan dengan saudara tak sekandungnya di sana. Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Apakah baik-baik saja? 

"Permisi."

Pintu dibuka dan Yuno terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. 

"A-Asta?"

"Yuno, kudengar dari _Megane_ -senpai kau sakit! Kau pasti memaksakan dirimu, ya! Dasar." 

Asta duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menyentuh dahi Yuno untuk mengecek keadaannya. "Buset! Panas banget!"

"Kenapa ke sini? Tidak ada kerjaan, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Asta. Ia kini terlihat seperti Ksatria Sihir yang menganggur. Memang begitu, sih. Harusnya ia ada misi bersama Luck hari ini, tapi Yami menyuruhnya pergi ke ibukota untuk patroli. Siapa sangka dia bertemu Mimosa dan Klaus di jalan tadi, kemudian gadis itu menceritakan tentang kondisi Yuno. Klaus juga bilang ia khawatir sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang Asta langsung ke mari. Tentu setelah berkali-kali nyasar. Markas Fajar Keemasan jalannya membingungkan sekali karena terlalu luas. 

Yuno tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Dia tidak jadi patroli karena mencemaskannya. 

"Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu, Yuno! Tenang, akan kurawat dirimu!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Kenapa?!"

Yuno merasa makin pusing mendengar suara berisik Asta. Dia mau tidur saja. Tapi ia teringat belum memakan bubur yang diberikan Mimosa. Tidak baik bila tidak menghargainya. Yuno berusaha bangun dan mengambil semangkuk bubur di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Tapi karena kondisinya kurang bagus, ia justru tak sengaja menumpahkannya. 

_**Klak!** _

"Yuno, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini makanan berharga!" Asta baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Dan itu bubur. Dalam jumlah banyak pula. Mubazir sekali! 

"M-maaf, aku ... " Yuno juga merasa bersalah. Padahal Mimosa sudah susah payah membuatkannya. 

"Aku akan buatkan yang baru, kau tunggu di sini! Ah, iya, kompres! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!" 

Asta kelabakan mencari kain yang bisa dipakai di ruangan Yuno. Ia menemukannya di laci. Asta berlari keluar mencari air untuk bisa digunakan, sementara Yuno kembali merebahkan diri. Sial. Kondisinya lebih buruk daripada yang ia duga. 

Tidak lama, Asta kembali. Membawa kain tadi dengan sebaskom air—darimana dia mendapatkannya? Mungkin dia meminjam dari anggota Fajar Keemasan yang lewat? Bisa jadi. Kenapa juga Yuno harus memikirkannya? Hmph. 

Kompres ditempelkan di dahinya. Rasanya lebih baik daripada yang tadi, mengurangi rasa pusingnya. 

"Apa kau lapar, Yuno? Aku hanya membawa kue kering dari Vanessa- _san_." Asta mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Kau bisa memiliki ini."

"Lebih baik kau pergi."

"Kau ini jahat sekali! Aku khawatir padamu, tahu!" Asta menggerutu sambil membersihkan bubur yang tumpah tadi. 

Yuno memejamkan mata karena mengantuk, tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Asta setelahnya. 

* * *

Lelaki berambut hitam terbangun. 

Dia baru saja bermimpi aneh. Dia bermimpi dikejar kumbang raksasa. Apa kalau sakit bisa mimpi hal seperti itu, ya? Yuno sudah merasa baikan, ia hendak bangun untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya, tapi rasanya berat. 

Yuno melirik, ada Asta di sampingnya. Wajahnya tepat di depan mukanya, tangannya mendekap Yuno. Sedang apa dia di situ? 

"Asta, minggir."

Tapi sepertinya dia tertidur. Suara ngoroknya keras sekali. Yuno kesal. Dikira Asta kamarnya ini tempat penampungan? Akan Yuno adukan dia pada Yami nanti mengenai perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Biar saja. 

"Asta, cepat bangun atau kulempar kau."

"Hehehehe, Yuno- _kun_." Asta ngelindur. "Badanmu kurus sekali." 

Yuno segera menendangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Asta mengaduh kesakitan begitu terlempar ke lantai. Suara jatuhnya cukup keras. 

"Sialan! Siapa yang—oh, kau sudah sadar, Yuno?" Asta menggaruk kepalanya. Dia lekas berdiri setelah tahu kondisi Yuno. Sepertinya dia sudah sehat. Yah, mana ada orang sakit menendang sekeras itu?

"Pergi dari kamarku."

"Eh, jahat sekali. Padahal kan aku kangen Yuno."

Asta itu, bisa tidak mulutnya disaring sedikit? Karena pipi Yuno terasa panas sekarang. Kenapa dia berdebar-debar hanya karena Asta bilang rindu? Bukankah itu wajar karena mereka _keluarga_? Lalu untuk apa dia merasa malu mendengarnya? 

"Sudah, cepat pergi. Asta bodoh. Asta pendek dan bodoh." Yuno memalingkan wajah. 

"Kau mengatakan bodoh dua kali! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti!" 

"Asta bodoh."

"Sekarang jadi tiga kali! Awas kau, Yuno!"

"Hmph."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Dah!"

Eh? Ja-jangan dulu. Yuno baru saja memikirkan itu. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Asta, lalu sekarang akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak peka. Menyebalkan. Yuno jadi sebal sungguhan sekarang. Apa maksud Asta tiba-tiba datang, merawat, tiba-tiba tidur di atas kasurnya, lalu mengaku kalau dia merindukannya? Setelah melakukan semua itu dia bahkan tak memberi salam perpisahan. Yuno juga ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengannya. 

"Asta bodoh."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu?!" 

* * *

"Hei, Yuno. Rasanya jadi ingat waktu di Hage—lah, sudah tidur rupanya." Asta melihat Yuno sebentar dan membetulkan selimutnya. Dia pasti bekerja keras. Yuno jarang sakit, semoga ini kali terakhir. 

Asta mengacak gemas rambut Yuno. Menyibak poninya dan meninggalkan kecupan ringan. Seingatnya Sister Lily melakukan ini ketika ada anak gereja yang sakit—yah, kecuali dirinya. Haha. Menyedihkan. Sister Lily bilang ini ampuh mengurangi rasa sakit. 

"Cepat sembuh, Yuno." 


End file.
